


A Gamer's Challenge

by GroundZeroFirework



Series: Edeleth Gamer AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth fucks Edelgard while she plays Apex Legends, Dorothea knows they fuckin', F/F, Gamer/University AU, My first smut in fact, Romance, Round 2 will come if Round 1 is well received, Smut, but she doesn't say a word, trans!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: This isn’t the first or second time Byleth interrupted her gaming session with their friends to coax her into having sex. In fact, it was almost as if Byleth is making it a challenge to get her to moan while she’s talking to them on voice chat.My first smut in my 8 years of writing, please go easy on me
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Edeleth Gamer AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	A Gamer's Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to my den of debauchery. So I was fucking about the Edeleth Strapchat on discord the other night and this idea popped into my head. The concept was so well received that I decided to expand it and turn it into a fic. And well...this...this is the result...my brain child...my very first smut fic. Anyways, I hope it turned out okay and that it's as spicy as you'd like it to be. Enjoy!

_ “Edie, cover me!” _

“Don’t worry, Dorothea. I got you.” Edelgard assured her friend over the headphones attached to her ear as they continued to play. She had to admit; when Dorothea first got her into Apex Legends as a way to de-stress after their classes, she didn’t foresee how much she would enjoy it. Or how good she’d get at it. And yet here she was; stomach down on her bed a year later wearing nothing but her underwear as she played while she waited for her girlfriend to come home.

_ “Oh, come on, Gibraltar! Don’t be such a dumbass!”  _ She heard Dorothea yell out as she attempted to save their third companion but to no avail. He was just too far to revive at this point. Great, just her and Wraith and Dorothea and her Bloodhound.

_ “Just the two of us, Edie.” _

“Indeed, let’s be careful now.” She declared and their game continued.

* * *

While Dorothea and Edelgard continued their game, Byleth entered their penthouse apartment with a bag of takeout in her hand. With a sigh, she removed her shoes and left them by the door before depositing the food in their dining room. Their ice hockey practice had run long today and her father was a more brutal coach than usual. Understandable, considering the final game of the season was fast approaching. Now though, she just wanted to curl up next to her girlfriend.

Despite her weariness, she quietly marched off to their room and the scene before her breathed new life into her bones...and certain other parts of her body. There, her beautiful girlfriend was playing in nothing but her underwear. With a mischievous smirk, she approached and gave her a tap on her shoulder. Edelgard turned her head and muted her game for a moment to give her a kiss before returning her focus to her previous activity. Well, that won’t do.

“Careful, Dorothea. Don’t die on me now.” She heard Edelgard say as she used a remote to close the blinds on their window. Perks of having an heiress for a girlfriend. Unbeknownst to Edelgard, Byleth continued to undress behind her and once she was done, she started a game of her own.

While Edelgard spoke to Dorothea over voice chat, Byleth ran a finger down her spine. She shuddered under her touch before sending Byleth a glare, pretending not to notice her girlfriend’s state of undress. Edelgard turned her gaze back to the game before her with the intent to let Byleth stew in her lust. Byleth, however, wasn’t about to relent.

She brushed the long silver locks away from Edelgard’s back and pressed her lips at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Edelgard shrieked upon feeling the sudden sensation but quickly held back from moaning or saying anything else, lest Dorothea figure out what’s going on.

_ “Edie, are you alright?”  _ Dorothea asked her as she downed an enemy that almost took her out of play.

“Y-yes, I’m alright. I just thought I-I...saw a rat. Keep going.” Edelgard struggled to say as Byleth continued to trail kisses down her back. That wasn’t fair at all; Byleth knew how weak she was when she did that. Before she knew it, she felt herself pulled up to her knees before her underwear was removed and tossed aside.

_ ‘Oh goddess, again? What has gotten into her lately?’  _ She thought to herself. This isn’t the first or second time Byleth interrupted her gaming session with their friends to coax her into having sex. In fact, it was almost as if Byleth is making it a challenge to get her to moan while she’s talking to them on voice chat. Edelgard felt Byleth’s hard cock press against her entrance and it took everything she had to prevent herself from moaning. Without any preamble, Byleth entered her, hitting hard and deep on the first go. Edelgard bit her lip hard to prevent herself from moaning but unfortunately, she forgot to move.

_ “Edie, everything okay?”  _ Dorothea asked her as Byleth pounded into her faster and deeper while she pressed kisses down her back.

“I-I’m fine...just-just-ah-having some la-aa-g.” She responded, almost moaning completely when Byleth hit the perfect spot just right. Unfortunately for her, her lapse of focus in her game got her killed off. Before Dorothea could say anything else, she put her headphones on mute and set aside her controller to completely focus on the pleasure Byleth was giving her.

“Ah, Byleth, what-what’s gotten into you lately?” She asked in between moans as Byleth came closer, her breasts pressing to her back. Byleth didn’t answer, opting instead to focus on giving her girlfriend as much pleasure as possible. Byleth continued to thrust harder into her, relishing in the moans coming from Edelgard’s throat. She can tell Edelgard was trying hard to throw her off and be on top. Not that Byleth was going to let that happen. Yet. Pressing her lips to her back yet again, Byleth spoke up.

“This is your fault, you know that? Lounging in bed wearing nothing but your underwear. It’s like you’re begging me to take you from behind and fuck you.”

Edelgard could only moan as Byleth continued to thrust faster. She could feel her steadily losing her rhythm, signalling that Byleth is close to her orgasm.

“Goddess, you feel so good, El. So warm and tight. Do you know how wet you were when I first slid inside you?” 

Byleth moved one hand to toy at Edelgard’s clit bringing forth another moan from her throat. Goddess, she was so close.

“You were soaking, El. Did me toying with you while you’re on chat with Dorothea turn you on so much? Does the idea of being found out by our friends thrill you? Tell me, El and maybe I’ll let you be on top tonight.”

When Edelgard didn’t answer, Byleth grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her down to the mattress before increasing the speed behind her thrusts. She moaned in delight when she felt her walls tighten against her cock, almost as if she was trying to milk her for everything she’s got. Another smirk crept up on Byleth’s face as she brought her lips close to her ear.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You love feeling my cock inside of you, right El?” Byleth seductively whispered before she pressed another kiss to the back of her neck.

“Oh goddess, yes! Yes, Byleth! I love having your cock inside me. Don’t-don’t stop, my love. Don’t stop!” Edelgard moaned out as she felt Byleth’s cock continue to hit deep into her. Byleth resumed playing with her clit, releasing a moan every time she felt Edelgard clench around her cock.

“Let go, baby. You can let go. I got you.” Byleth assured her. As soon as she said that, Edelgard moaned loudly, back arching as she came around Byleth’s cock. That was the final push Byleth needed to orgasm as well, emptying her seed into her beloved’s womb as she bit on her shoulder to keep her moans down. Edelgard felt thick ropes of cum fill her as she came down from her high, slumping completely on the bed with Byleth still on top of her.

Byleth heard Edelgard wince as she finally pulled out of her, soothing her with a kiss to the back of her head. She felt a hint of pride when she saw her seed spill from Edelgard. Gathering her in her arms, she allowed herself to fall back in bed.

“I told you to stop doing that.” Edelgard said as she pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

“Fucking you while you’re playing or coming inside you?” Byleth asked with a smug smirk, earning her a slap on the arm before she felt Edelgard press her lips against hers. 

“You love it when I do both anyway so I don’t see why I should stop.” She said as they separated.

“Dorothea is going to catch on at this rate.” Edelgard said as she traced shapes around Byleth’s toned stomach.

“Bold of you to assume she doesn’t know yet.” Byleth stated before pressing her lips to hers once again. Edelgard can feel her cock hardening yet again and before Byleth knew it, she was straddling her lap with a smug smirk on her face.

“So...round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> As y'all can see, I clearly am not the best when it comes to writing smut. But at least no one can ever say I DIDN'T try to write smut. :P
> 
> Also, yes, Dorothea mains Bloodhound in Apex, who is voiced by her VA Allegra Clark. I'm so smoort (jk).
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed it. Leave a kudos and a comment at the door if you did. I'll greatly appreciate it. :D


End file.
